


Jack's Obsession

by Charena



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pre-Series, Pre-Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1191771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack, Suzie und Ianto sind spätnachts noch im Hub und Suzie hinterfragt die Beziehung zwischen den beiden Männern. (pre-series)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack's Obsession

Titel: Jack’s Obsession  
Fandom: Torchwood  
Autor: Lady Charena (April 2011)  
Episode: --  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Suzie Costello, Ianto Jones – Owen, Tosh erwähnt  
Pairing: Jack/Suzie, (Jack/Ianto pre-slash)  
Rating: R, het, pre-series  
Worte: ~2840  
Beta: T’Len  
  
  
Summe: Jack, Suzie und Ianto sind spätnachts noch im Hub und Suzie hinterfragt die Beziehung zwischen den beiden Männern. (pre-series)  
  
Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.  
  
  
  
 _Something's up with Jack_  
 _Something's up with Jack_  
 _Don't know if we're ever going to get him back_  
 _He's all alone up there_  
 _Locked away inside_  
 _Never says a word_  
 _Hope he hasn't died_  
 _Something's up with Jack…_  
  
 _(“Jack’s Obsession” – Tim Burton’s “The Nightmare before Christmas”)_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Die Riftflaute hielt an. Woche um Woche. Vielleicht hatte es tatsächlich etwas damit zu tun, was in London passiert war. Vielleicht war es ein Zufall. Es machte jedoch überdeutlich, dass sie wirklich nicht viel mehr tun konnten, als zuzusehen und zu warten, was passierte.  
  
Jack war gelangweilt und ruhelos. Eins wie das andere an sich war unheilvoll, in Kombination drohte die Anspannung ihres Anführers auf den kompletten Hub überzuspringen. 

Nachdem unwiederholbare Worte zwischen Owen und Jack in der Medbay gefallen waren, stürmte der Captain in sein Büro und knallte die Tür heftig genug hinter sich zu, dass sich ein Haarriss im Glas ausbreitete.  
  
Owens Fluchen und das Scheppern von Metall auf Metall und auf Stein war durch den halben Hub zu hören, bis er etwas fand, an dem er seinen Frust mit dem Skalpell abreagieren konnte.  
  
Suzie griff nach Ohrstöpseln, Spritzschutz und dem Schweißgerät und bald darauf umgab ein Vorhang aus Funken ihren Arbeitsplatz wie ein Schutzschild. Die einzige Gelegenheit, bei der sie freiwillig zwischen die beiden Männer kommen würde, war wenn ein Bett in die Sache verwickelt war. Und wie Owen in einem Anfall von Morgen-danach-Nerven erklärt hatte, käme das nur dann noch einmal vor, wenn sie in der Hölle Schlittschuh laufen konnten.  
  
Tosh wirkte hin- und hergerissen zwischen dem Wunsch entweder die beiden Männer zu erdrosseln oder zwischen ihnen zu schlichten – entschied sich am Ende jedoch dafür, lieber mit einem vernunftbegabten und deutlich weniger testosterongesteuerten Geschöpf zu kommunizieren und vertiefte sich in die Programme, die sie mit Mainframe schrieb.  
  
Der Neue – Ianto Jones – hielt sich aus allem raus. Er machte seine Präsenz im Hub kaum mehr bekannt als ein nervöses Eichhörnchen und schien sich auch mit der gleichen Geschwindigkeit zu bewegen. Das angenehme war, er nahm ihnen all die Arbeiten ab, die keiner so gern erledigen wollte. Kaffee erschien gleichsam magisch, genau wie alle Mahlzeiten und niemand musste mehr daran denken, schnell nach draußen zu rennen, um etwas zu holen. Ebenso verschwanden erledigte Akten und Berichte oder untersuchte Artefakte von ihren Schreibtischen, die jeden Morgen deutlich ordentlicher waren, als sie sie am Abend hinterließen. Und Jacks Laune war definitiv immer ein klein wenig besser, wenn es ihm gelang, den jungen Waliser in der Kaffeenische oder in seinem Büro in die Ecke zu treiben und Komplimente, zweideutige Bemerkungen und die eine oder andere unangebrachte Berührung an den Mann zu bringen. Jones blieb höflich und lächelte, machte angemessen beeindruckte Miene zu Jacks wilden Geschichten und nannte ihn „Sir“.  
  
Kaum jemand hatte Zweifel daran, warum Jack ihn eingestellt hatte. Es war sicherlich nicht wegen ihres neuen Haustieres, obwohl kein anderer das Biest füttern wollte. Owen hatte fast ein paar Finger verloren, als er versuchte, an eine Blutprobe zu kommen – nicht, dass sie wer-weiß-was für eigentlich ausgestorbene Parasiten einschleppte.  
  
Was sie wirklich brauchten, war ein neuer Feldagent, jemand der den Hub (anders als Jones) verlassen durfte, wenn sie es mit einem Riftalarm zu tun hatten und nicht nur, um einzukaufen oder Jacks Klamotten aus der Reinigung zu holen. Aber offenbar hatte der Captain einen Juckreiz zu kratzen und Jones’ Anzüge mochten vielleicht seinen Arsch nett betonen, waren jedoch nicht einmal zu leichteren Einsätzen geeignet, wie Weevil durch die Kanalisation zu jagen oder Schrott aus der Bay zu fischen.  
  
Ein kollektives Aufatmen schien durch den viktorianischen Bau zu ziehen, als Jack schließlich in einem Wirbel aus ärgerlichen Schritten und wehendem Mantel verschwand.  
  
  
\---  
  
  
Weder der Blowjob auf dem Parkplatz hinter dem Pub (wer immer behauptet hatte, dass schlechter Oralsex besser wäre als gar keiner, war nie fast dabei gebissen worden) noch der anschließende Ausflug in den Park, wo er über drei Runden mit zwei Weevil ging – was damit endete, dass er sie in ein Abflussrohr verfolgte, aber nach einer Weile verlor – hatten Jacks Laune verbessert.  
  
Toshs Bildschirme blinkten nur noch matt im Schlafmodus, als er in den Hub zurückkam und verdeutlichten, wie spät es war. Von ihr selbst, Owen und Ianto war nichts zu sehen, und er nahm an, dass sie nach Hause gegangen waren. Sah nach einer weiteren, sehr langen Nacht für ihn alleine aus.  
  
Nun, offenbar nicht ganz alleine.  
  
Suzie hatte das Schweißgerät endlich beiseite gestellt und schien wieder damit beschäftigt, diesen seltsamen Metallhandschuh und den dazu gehörigen Dolch zu polieren. Seit sie die Sachen aus der Bay gefischt hatte, spielte sie in jeder freien Minute daran herum.  
  
Er überlegte einen Moment, ihr anzubieten, stattdessen an ihm herum zu spielen, aber beim letzten Mal hatte sie eine Zange nach ihm geworfen und ihm gesagt, er solle sich verziehen, sie habe Wichtigeres zu tun.  
  
Während Owen es nicht eilig genug haben konnte, aus dem Hub zu verschwinden, gab Tosh zumindest vor, einigermaßen vernünftige Arbeitszeiten einzuhalten (wenn der Rift es erlaubte) und so gab Jack vor, nicht zu wissen, dass sie Zuhause an ihrem Laptop weiterarbeitete. Aber Suzie verbrachte fast so viel Zeit im Hub wie er. Vielleicht sogar mehr. Er würde Tosh bitten, eine Routineüberprüfung des internen CCTVs vorzunehmen und als Referenzpunkte abzugleichen, wer wann kam und ging. Sie würde seine Anweisung nicht hinterfragen, oder Gerüchte streuen.  
  
Vielleicht gab er den Job aber auch lieber Ianto. Er konnte die Übung mit den Überwachungssystemen brauchen, die sich in einigen Details von den Systemen in London unterschieden und Tosh hatte ihm bereits die notwendigen Grundkenntnisse vermittelt. Aber wahrscheinlich würde Ianto trotzdem seine Hilfe brauchen und – oh, ja... er würde hinter ihm stehen und sich über ihn beugen und diesen Geruch nach Kaffee und Sandelholzseife und jungem, gesunden Mann einatmen, um ihm das eine oder andere auf dem Schirm zu zeigen... seine Wange dicht neben der des Walisers, so dass er spüren konnte, wie das Blut in sie schoss und die blasse Haut rot färbte... Definitiv würde das Iantos neuer Job werden.  
  
Er winkte Suzie abwesend zu, während er in sein Büro kletterte, seine Gedanken damit beschäftigt, womit er die langen, agilen Finger des jungen Mannes noch viel lieber hantieren sehen wollte, als mit einer Computertastatur. Eine Dusche klang sehr gut – und nicht nur, um den Gestank nach Kanalisation los zu werden.  
  
  
\---  
  
  
Als er die Metallleiter hochkletterte, wusste er, dass er nicht alleine in seinem Büro war, noch bevor er den Kopf über den Rand des Einstiegs zum Bunker schob. Er roch sie, bevor er sie sah; das schwere, blumig-würzige Parfum, das sie gelegentlich benutzte und das Erinnerungen an lange vergangene Zeiten und Orte und eine leidenschaftliche Frau namens Eleanor hervorriefen.  
  
Suzie hatte auf der Mitte seines Schreibtisches Platz genommen – Kaffeetasse und Akten, von Ianto zu ordentlichen Stapeln geschichtet und mit farbigen Aufklebern nach Priorität gekennzeichnet zur Bearbeitung bereitgelegt – an den Rand geschoben. Sie hatte den weiten Overall, den sie zur Arbeit manchmal trug, gegen ein schulterfreies Oberteil und einen kurzen Rock getauscht. Ihre langen Beine waren vor ihr ausgestreckt, leicht gespreizt, ihre Fußsohlen ruhten flach auf dem Stuhl, ein Stück weggerollt. Sie hatte die Hände hinter sich aufgestützt und ihr Haar fiel nach hinten, entblößte ihren Hals; die täuschend zerbrechlich wirkenden Linien ihrer Schultern. Selbst so, scheinbar völlig versunken still da sitzend, hatte sie die kraftvolle, elegante Aura einer Tänzerin.  
  
Suzies Augen blieben geschlossen, als er den Stuhl weg schob und an seiner Stelle zwischen ihre Beine trat. Jack grinste, als er seine Hand unter ihren Rock gleiten ließ und entdeckte, dass sie auf Unterwäsche verzichtet hatte.  
  
  
\---  
  
  
Es war der erste Sex in Wochen mit Suzie, das erste Mal dass sie sich überhaupt alleine mit ihm in einem Raum aufhielt. Seit ihrer Rückkehr aus London, wo er abseits der Trümmer, der verstümmelten Leichen und des unerträglichen Geruchs nach Schlachtfeld seinen Frust und seinen Schmerz in ihrem Körper begrub.  
  
Ihre Fingernägel bohrten sich in seine Oberarme, ihr Mund war halb geöffnet, doch ihr Blick ging an ihm vorbei. Er presste den Mund gegen ihre Schulter, als sie den Kopf abwandte und fragte sich müßig, an wen sie dachte, wessen Platz er in ihren Gedanken ausfüllte. Ihre Haut hatte einen leicht bitteren, metallischen Nachgeschmack, fast so als würde das Metall mit dem sie sich den ganzen Tag beschäftigte, langsam in sie einsickern.  
  
Sie kam fast schweigend, eine Ferse in seinen Rücken gedrückt, ihn tief in sich pressend. Er wusste, dass sie es mochte, wenn er sie fester anpackte und seine Fingerspitzen hinterließen weiße Abdrücke in der Haut ihrer Hüften.  
  
Jack ließ seinen Gedanken freien Lauf… und war nicht überrascht, welche Bilder vor seinem inneren Auge auftauchten. Blicke auf einen muskulösen, aber nicht übertrieben athletischen Körper in Nadelstreifen. Augen, die die Farbe wechselten wie ein Stimmungsstein. Und plumpe, pinkfarbene Lippen, die rot und wund sein würden, wenn er mit ihm fertig war – und mit seinem Sperma bedeckt. Es war Ianto, den er sich vorstellte, über diesen Schreibtisch gebeugt, die blasse Haut seines Rückens wie leeres Papier, auf dem er seine Spuren hinterlassen konnte…  
  
Die Heftigkeit, mit der er fast zu plötzlich den Orgasmus erreichte, überraschte ihn beinahe selbst.  
  
Suzie schob ihn von sich und hielt ihm auffordernd eine Hand hin. Er kramte in der Schublade, aus der er das Kondom geholt hatte und warf ihr ein paar der Papiertücher hin, die er ganz hinten fand. Mit dem Rest wischte er sich ab und begrub dann das Kondom unter ihnen im Papierkorb. Er wandte Suzie den Rücken zu, als er den Reißverschluss zumachte und die Hosenträger über die Schultern hochzog. Mehr hatte er nicht ausgezogen.  
  
Jenseits der Glasscheibe herrschte Halbdunkel, durchbrochen von Computerblinken und widerhallenden Geräuschen, tropfendes Wasser, ein fernes Summen – und Schritte, begleitet von einem schabenden, schleifenden Nachklang. Jemand war hier.  
  
Jacks Hand glitt unwillkürlich auf der Suche nach seiner Webley an den Gürtel – die Waffe lag jedoch zusammen mit dem Mantel unten auf seiner Pritsche. Er warf einen Blick auf Suzie, die damit beschäftigt war, ihren unter dem Stuhl eingeklemmten Schuh zu befreien. Bevor er etwas zu ihr sagen konnte, sah er aus den Augenwinkeln Ianto die Stufen hochkommen, die in Owens Reich hinabführten. Er schleifte zwei prallgefüllte, überdimensionierte Müllsäcke hinter sich her, die offensichtlich alles andere als kooperationsbereit waren. Hatte er bis jetzt benötigt, um nach Owens letzter Autopsie Ordnung zu schaffen?  
  
Der junge Waliser war die ganze Zeit im Hub gewesen? Nur ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt? Und wäre er nur ein paar Minuten früher hochgekommen... er hätte ihn mit Suzie gesehen. Jack streckte unwillkürlich die Hand aus, presste sie flach gegen das kühle Glas, als könne er durch es hindurch greifen und Ianto näher lockern.  
  
Hätte er sie mit diesen weiten, blauen Augen geschockt angestarrt? Wäre er rot geworden und hätte auf dem Absatz umgedreht? Jack fand sich fasziniert von der Röte, die sich oft über die blasse Haut ausbreitete und ließ keine Gelegenheit aus, ihn dazu zu bringen. Oder hätte Ianto doch eher so getan, als wäre nichts Ungewöhnliches? Und dann später, allein im Dunkeln, in seinem Bett, wären seine Hände mit der Erinnerung an das, was er gesehen hätte, über seinen Körper geglitten? Hätte er sich vorgestellt, an Jacks Stelle zu sein? Wie sich Suzies lange Beine um seine Hüften geschlungen anfühlen mochten, wie ihre Haut schmeckte? Oder würde er lieber an ihrer Stelle sein, spüren wie Jack ihn auf den Schreibtisch drückte? Oder – und war das nicht ein noch aufregenderer Gedanke? – eine mehr aktivere Rolle einnehmen? Oh, Jack war definitiv für alles offen...  
  
Suzie stand hinter ihm und es hätte nicht viel, nur eine Bewegung, eine Geste, ein Wort benötigt, um Ianto auf sie aufmerksam zu machen. Er spürte ihren Atem an der Seite seines Gesichts, aber es war nicht ihre Nähe, die eine fast blendende Welle der Begehrlichkeit in ihm auslöste.  
  
Ianto hatte sein Jackett ausgezogen, die Weste geöffnet und die Ärmel hochgekrempelt.  
  
Jack konnte sehen, wie sich die Muskeln in seinen Armen bewegten, als er die Säcke endlich durch einen Ausgang manövriert hatte, der nach unten zur Verbrennungsanlage führte.  
  
„Wieso bist du so besessen von ihm?“, fragte Suzie spöttisch.  
  
„Ich bin nicht von ihm besessen.“ Er begann sein Hemd wieder zuzuknöpfen. „Ich versuche nur ein guter Boss zu sein. Mich darum zu kümmern, dass er sich gut bei uns einlebt.“ Jack erinnerte sich, warum er es vorzog, außerhalb des Hubs Sex zu haben. Es bedeutete, dass er danach einfach gehen konnte.  
  
„Richtig. Du bist bloß so scharf auf ihn, dass du fast zu schielen anfängst, wenn er nur an dir vorbeiläuft.“ Sie lachte leise. „Ich weiß nicht, was er dir versprochen hat, um diesen Job zu bekommen. Aber ich bin sicher, dass er nicht die Beine breit machen wird, um es zu halten.“  
  
„Nicht wie du, dann?“ Die Schärfe in seiner Stimme war unerwartet.  
  
„Oh, Jack. Du brauchst mich viel zu sehr, um das bisschen Sex zwischen uns kommen zu lassen.“ Ihre Hand tätschelte seinen Arm, dann trat sie von ihm weg.  
  
„Du bist dir sehr sicher.“ Jack drehte sich um, lehnte sich gegen die Scheibe, um ihr nachzusehen.  
  
Suzie nahm ihren Mantel und ihre Handtasche. „Du brauchst mich für die Dinge, für die Tosh zu naiv ist und für die sogar Owen zu viel Skrupel hat. Deshalb hast du doch mich mit nach London genommen und keinen der beiden anderen. Die gute Tosh wäre starr vor Angst gewesen – wenn sie nicht gerade versucht hätte, Cybertechnologie zu entschlüsseln und zu verstehen, in der Hoffnung, einen Nutzen daraus zu gewinnen. Owen hätte sicherlich darauf bestanden, zuerst zu versuchen diesen teilkonvertierten Kreaturen zu helfen, anstatt sie gleich zu exekutieren.“ Sie warf ihr Haar zurück.  
  
„Niemand und nichts hätte ihnen helfen können, sie wären langsam und qualvoll gestorben.“ Jack verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Es war keine Exekution. Wir haben sie erlöst.“ Bevor UNIT oder wer auch immer sie in die Hände bekommen und beschließen konnte, die Arbeit von TW One fortzusetzen.  
  
„Wie immer du es nennen willst. Wir haben sie getötet.“ Suzie stand dicht vor ihm. „Was denkst du, würde ER dazu sagen, wenn er es wüsste? Er ist ein Überlebender. Es waren sicherlich Kollegen von ihm dabei, vielleicht sogar seine Freunde – würde er dich noch mit diesen großen, arglosen Augen als Helden ansehen, wenn er wüsste, wie du wieder und wieder so den Lauf deiner Waffe gegen ihre Stirn gepresst hast...“ Ihr Zeigefinger bohrte sich schmerzhaft zwischen seine Augenbrauen, sie war so groß wie er und ihre Augen mit seiner auf einer Höhe. „...genau hier, und dann ohne zu Zögern abgedrückt hast?“  
  
„Er würde es verstehen.“ Jack packte ihr Handgelenk und drückte unsanft ihre Hand beiseite. „Er arbeitet lange genug für Torchwood, um es zu verstehen.“ Sein Arm streifte ihre Handtasche und er registrierte beiläufig, wie schwer das Ding war. Was schleppten Frauen nur darin mit sich herum?  
  
„Seine Verlobte hat auch dort gearbeitet. Wie viele Frauen waren unter den noch lebenden Halbkonvertierten? Vielleicht war sie auch dabei. Was, wenn er wüsste, dass du ein Loch in ihre Stirn geblasen hast? Dass deines das letzte Gesicht war, dass sie je gesehen hat?“ Ihre Stimme hatte sich zu einem Flüstern gesenkt, aber jedes einzelne Wort schnitt in sein Fleisch. „Der arme Bastard hat überlebt und er wusste danach nicht, wohin er sonst sollte und nur deshalb ist er hier – aber du wirst schon ein Wunder brauchen, ihn dazu zu bringen, sich über den Schreibtisch zu beugen und an Wales zu denken, Captain.“  
  
„Sei’ still!“ Seine Stimme hallte durch den Raum und er sah sich automatisch um, doch Ianto war nicht zurückgekehrt. Jack sah zufrieden, wie sie einen Schritt zurückwich. „Geh nach Hause, Suzie“, fuhr er ruhiger fort. „Es ist spät und ich will morgen früh alle pünktlich zu einem Team-Meeting hier haben.“  
  
Suzie lächelte und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Viel Spaß mit dem Teaboy“, warf sie über die Schulter zurück.  
  
Er hatte sie ehrgeizig, wissbegierig und leidenschaftlich kennen gelernt. Jetzt war sie bitter, kaltblütig und - schlimmer noch - gleichgültig. Das war, was Torchwood mit dem Leben derer machte, die es berührte.  
  
Jack wartete, bis sich das Rolltor hinter ihr schloss, bevor er den Raum durchquerte und Ianto folgte. Der junge Waliser würde seine Gesellschaft hoffentlich mehr zu schätzen wissen. Vielleicht konnte er ihm beim Verbrennen der Abfälle helfen und dafür einen Kuss als Belohnung beanspruchen. Vielleicht war heute die Nacht, in der er einen Schritt in „der Eroberung des Ianto Jones“ weiterkam. Es war definitiv ein Weg, seine Langeweile zu bekämpfen. Zumindest so lange, bis Torchwood auch diesem jungen Mann das Leben aussaugte. Zumindest so lange konnte Jack vorgeben, noch etwas anderes zu spüren, als Leere.  
  
  
Ende

zu Favoriten hinzufügen

[X](http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4dba9ce0000067500651b96b/1/Jack-039-s-Obsession#void)

 

     


End file.
